Glitter in the Air
by the-creme-de-la-crop
Summary: Kendall es obtuso al amor, no le interesa en lo absoluto. Eso cambia cuando asiste a una función de teatro y ve actuar al carismático Logan Mitchell.


**A/N: Holi :3 este es mi primer oneshot Kogan, es otra historia basada en una canción de P!nk —incluso del mismo disco, Funhouse, es una canción con bastantes metáforas, más que Crystal Ball— usé la canción para inspirarme en el título y partes de casi lo último. Es una historia triste, melancólica o algo así, diferente a lo que he escrito, de hecho tenía planeada la historia antes de mis otros dos oneshots pero estaba esperando el momento indicado para publicarla. Además varias personas querían que escribiera Kogan y here you go ^^ se lo dedico a esas personas, pero principalmente a **_I Love KL_** porque su cumpleaños fue el domingo (le hice una tarjetita pero quería darle otro regalito especial lol) te quiero mucho, Fer c': esto es para ti ;D **

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

—En serio chicos, no tenía ganas de venir aquí —los tres amigos: Kendall, James y Carlos se encontraban en el _Teatro Samuel J. Friedman _de Manhattan, Nueva York para ver una obra que había sido cotilleo esa semana entre la gente de NY. Carlos, siendo admirador de las actuaciones y teniendo el sueño de poder actuar en Broadway algún día, propuso la idea, su novio James no tardó en aceptar debido a él. Kendall se quejó bastante pero al final sus dos amigos lo terminaron de convencer y lo llevaron a la obra, aunque éste aún se quejaba.

—Pero, ya estás aquí, y después de todo aceptaste venir, así que deja de quejarte —el imperativo amigo latino de Kendall, Carlos, dijo con su típico sentido del humor.

—No quiero ver una aburrida obra cursi, además seguramente ustedes estarán babeándose la cara durante toda la función —James y Carlos ya llevaban años saliendo, Kendall se seguía sintiendo incomodo cada vez que la pareja se daba muestras de cariño frente a él.

—Yo sólo planeaba besarlo un poco —James, el otro amigo de Kendall, alto, de pelo castaño claro y guapísimo, se burló.

—Dios, por favor líbrame —Kendall respondió después de rodar sus ojos.

—Estoy bromeando amigo, consigue un poco de sentido del humor —James dijo.

—Relájate Kendall, venimos a ver la función, y deja de pensar tan negativamente sobre el romance, deberías ir buscando el amor —Carlos trató de decirlo de la manera afable.

—Sí, como sea y no me vengas con discursos sobre el amor. Y según esto —dijo mirando su entrada para la obra—, ya va empezar la obra, entremos.

James vio a Kendall con una mirada reconfortante y una sonrisa triste. Entraron al teatro.

Buscaron sus asientos designados —algo así como en medio de la fila tres— y se sentaron. Observaron el gran telón rojo que seguía cerrado.

Dentro de unos minutos la función comenzó, se abrió el telón, revelando una dulce muchacha castaña de cabello café oscuro ligeramente ondulado de la edad de Kendall aproximadamente.

La historia de la obra se fue desarrollando, algo sobre una chica pescadora que sufría por la extrema pobreza de su familia. En la siguiente escena apareció en la escenografía de un castillo un chico de tez pálida, cabello negro con un peinado de un copete delicadamente levantado y ojos marrones, también de la edad de Kendall, durante esa escena le sonrió a un par de actores —hombre y mujer— que Kendall entendió como sus padres en la obra, mostrando una resplandeciente sonrisa decorada con un par de tiernos hoyuelos. Kendall se perdió en el muchacho.

El resto de la historia fue progresando, el chico era un príncipe, con unos padres muy controladores que al final no lo complacían en nada. Una noche se escapa y va a la bahía del pueblo lejos de su castillo y conoce a la chica pescadora, se enamora de ella, ella le corresponde, pero se presentan varios problemas durante su romance. Como que la familia de ella desaprobó la relación, diciéndole que alguien de la clase social opuesta no haría más que lastimarla, ella queriendo respetar la opinión de su familia y siendo obediente, le pide al chico que se vaya y que no la busque más, él se niega y le dice que la ama. Sin embargo, después de haber pasado alrededor de un mes, los padres del príncipe lo encuentran, siendo tan poco comprensivos juzgan a la chica por su pobreza y la menosprecian de una forma desatenta, y les dicen a ambos que no volverán a verse jamás. Encierran a su hijo en el castillo y no lo dejan salir. A Kendall se le dificultó bastante poder concentrarse en la obra, pues sólo era capaz de ponerle atención al bello actor pálido que le había robado el aliento. Aun así, puso todo el empeño posible para seguir viendo la función, incluso volteó a ver a sus amigos para dejar de pensar en el chico durante un rato. Carlos se encontraba recargado en el hombro de James mientras éste le daba ligeros besitos en su cabeza. Rodando sus ojos, Kendall volvió a poner su atención en la función, y ésta continuó: Desobedeciendo a sus familias, el príncipe y la pescadora se escapan y deciden ir a nadar a un barranco con una cascada que se encontraba algo retirado del castillo y de la playa donde ella y su familia vivían, él había traído las cosas necesarias para realizar un picnic, pasaron una linda velada, estuvieron nadando juntos y se besaron apasionadamente en el agua, incluso como escenografía tiraban agua desde arriba para representar la cascada del barranco, _«el chico luce hermoso con su cabello mojado», pensó Kendall_. A pesar de que lo que Kendall sentía por el pálido muchacho era una simple atracción por su físico y admiración por su forma de actuar —eso es lo que él pensaba— sintió un ligero arranque de celos cuando el actor y su coestrella se besaban con esa cierta intensidad, incluso deseó que fuera él al que el hermoso actor besaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando del techo empezaron a caer destellos color plateado, pequeñas partículas resplandecientes, diamantina que resaltaba gracias a la luz, Kendall dedujo que se hacía para dar un efecto a la romántica escena que se desarrollaba. Volvió a concentrarse en el chico sin poder evitarlo, en los ojos del actor se reflejaba —aunque fuera actuación, eso esperaba él— el amor del chico, y su sonrisa causaba que el corazón de Kendall latiera un poco más fuerte.

La siguiente escena consistía en la chica insistiéndole a su pareja que tenía que volver, porque él le había propuesto huir juntos, él acepta, después de todo sólo quería verla feliz.

Al siguiente día el castillo del príncipe es atacado por unos ladrones armados con cuchillos, sus padres llaman a los guardias del castillo y éstos vienen lo más rápido que pueden y acaban con la vida de los invasores por su atrevimiento, pero a pesar de todo uno de los cinco que eran logró escapar, subió a la habitación del príncipe donde éste en ese momento intentó escapar con un montón de oro guardado en un pequeño costal de satín que planeaba darle a su novia y a su familia para ayudar a su trágica situación económica, pero el joven recibe una apuñalada en su estómago por el ladrón, arrebatándole el oro, luego escapa por la misma ventana. A Kendall le provocó dolor —aunque él mismo se repetía _«es simple actuación»_— ver al pálido de esa manera. El príncipe, agonizante, con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible, logra llegar con la pescadora, ella corre, lo besa, y comienza a sollozar, y no puede hacer nada para salvarlo, ambos se dicen cosas muy hermosas sobre su amor, y son las últimas palabras del muchacho, el final de la obra consiste en que la chica comienza a tener depresión por la muerte de su amado, insistiendo que todo fue su culpa y eso le causa problemas mentales, _«la pescadora nunca más volvió a hablar»_, fueron las últimas palabras del narrador. Y la gente aplaudió.

Kendall no se consideraba una persona muy sentimental, pero la obra tenía un concepto muy hermoso, triste y trágico, pero hermoso, y estaba seguro de que lo marcó de cierta manera, o quizá fue el simple hecho de que el chico que le gustaba había muerto en la obra, y derramó algunas lágrimas, ocultándolas del par de amigos burlones que tenía.

Más tarde sus dos amigos lo llevaron a tomar café. Durante el camino de algunas cuadras del teatro a la cafetería donde irían, Kendall se hundió en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en la trágica obra, en la buena escenografía que habían desarrollado, en la buena actuación de la actriz, y obviamente, en la belleza y el talento del chico que lo había enamorado.

Al llegar al lugar, James y Carlos comenzaron a notar la lejanía de su amigo, les extrañó que no dijera ninguna palabra después de la obra, ni que se quejase cuando James besó a Carlos. James susurró algo al oído de Carlos, éste bajó la mirada y asintió, diciendo que iría a ordenar el café y unas galletas al mostrador de la cafetería.

—¿Kendall? —James llamó la atención del rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kendall respondió calmado.

—Has estado muy distante desde la obra ¿qué te sucede? No es lo que te dijo Carlos antes de entrar al teatro, o lo que paso entré nosotros ¿verdad? No has tenido una relación seria desde entonces

—No, James, lo que dijo Carlos no me importó en absoluto, y lo otro… eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya te lo dije, en realidad nunca te amé como creíste, y eres muy feliz con Carlos, a él sí que lo amas de verdad. No te hagas el importante, ya sé que adoras que la gente se desviva por ti pero esa etapa mía ya pasó y no se repetirá. Y no sé, creo que no necesito una relación por el momento —Kendall concluyó. Hace alrededor de cuatro años Kendall y James habían sido pareja, durante su periodo en la universidad se conocieron en el equipo de hockey, eran jóvenes, y creyeron estar enamorados, pero dentro de un mes James conoció a Carlos en el club de canto y actuación, se enamoró de él en muy poco tiempo, así que terminó con Kendall explicándole que había conocido a alguien más y no quería lastimarlo, que era un magnifico chico pero simplemente surgió la chispa con Carlos. Kendall descubrió que en realidad no amó tanto James como pensaba, porque nada de eso le dolió, lo quería, claro, pero como un amigo solamente, y las cosas siguieron bien, incluso Carlos y Kendall se hicieron muy buenos amigos, tanto, que después de la universidad, se mudaron juntos a Nueva York donde James trabajaba en la empresa de su familia, y Kendall decidió trabajar ahí también, Carlos comenzó con sus estudios de fotografía y dirección de cine, por lo tanto decidieron lo de vivir juntos, bueno, en dos casas una al lado de la otra, ya que James y Carlos planeaban casarse algún día. Con las altas ganancias de James en su empresa vivían una vida plena.

—Pero entonces ¿qué es?, te pasa algo, dímelo.

—No lo sé James, esa obra fue trágica, creo que es eso —Kendall mintió, James era su amigo muy cercano, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de contarle nada de sus raros sentimientos por el actor de la obra, por ahora.

—Aww, ¿lo ves? No eres ese frío rubio sin sentimientos que quieres mostrar ser.

—No quiero mostrar ser nada.

Pronto, Carlos volvió con tres vasos de café y una caja pequeña con galletas. Y pasaron otro rato conviviendo.

* * *

Al siguiente día, James se había ido a hacer ejercicio muy temprano —como todos los sábados— así que por la mañana en el desayuno, a Carlos le gustaba ir a visitar a Kendall y sólo eran ellos dos.

—Ayer no me contaste qué es lo que te pasaba, ya sabes, tu raro comportamiento después de la obra.

—No fue nada Carlos.

—Sabes que puedes mentirle a James pero a mí no. Puedes confiar en mí, dime —Carlos dijo con esa sonrisa tierna que hacía cuando quería convencer a alguien.

—Bien, sólo no le digas a James, no sé, no quiero decirle, quizá por su ideología de que no he estado en una relación por él, además seguro le parecerá ridículo, confió más en ti. Es que… ayer, en la obra… el actor, me pareció… lindo.

—¿Lindo? —Carlos preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Bueno… no, hermoso en todos los aspectos.

—¡Te gusta alguien! Después de tanto tiempo…

—Sí Carlos pero ni si quiera sé su nombre, sólo lo vi en una simple obra actuando, desde la fila tres.

—Logan Mitchell.

—¿Qué?

—Se llama Logan Mitchell, su nombre está en los folletos promotores de la obra y en el póster exhibido en el teatro.

—Logan… —Kendall no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Kendizzzle sí que está enamorado.

—No es amor.

—Como digas. Bueno, debes conseguir a tu hombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—James y yo iremos al cine hoy, a las 7:00, la misma hora de la función de hoy en el mismo teatro, compra una entrada y míralo actuar de nuevo, seguro adorarás eso, después puedes ir a buscarlo a su camerino y pedirle una cita, eres Kendall Knight, seguro no se negará.

—Carlos, no sé, ¿qué le diría? Hola, soy Kendall Knight, vine a ver tu obra dos veces, en cuanto te vi actuar me enamoré de ti ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—Bueno tienes que ser más… ¿sutil?

—Ni si quiera sé cómo hacerme su amigo.

—No sé, invéntale algo de que quieres felicitarlo por su actuación y sigue la conversación, luego puedes decirle que le invitas un café, y se harán amigos o algo.

—Además, ¿qué tal si es completamente heterosexual y esa chica en verdad es su novia?

—No, no lo creo, lo noté muy gay.

—Aggh, eres grandioso dando consejos amorosos ¿cómo enamoraste a James?

—Gracias, qué dulce eres.

* * *

Y ahí estaba Kendall, en la obra _"Cuando los prejuicios no te destruyen, el destino lo hace" _para ver al hermoso Logan Mitchell. Volvió a perderse en Logan durante toda la función, pero al menos esta vez puso más atención —e incluso supo que los nombres de los protagonistas siempre fueron Robert y Annabeth— nuevamente se imaginó a Logan besándolo de la misma forma en la que besaba a "Annabeth" pero esta vez durante una escena pudo sentir que los bellos ojos marrones de Logan se dirigían hacia él, Kendall se confundió, pero sonrió ante el pensamiento de haber captado la atención del actor_. _Finalmente volvió a sentir dolor cuando "Robert" muere.

Al terminar la función Kendall vio a la gente salir del teatro y el esperó ahí. Cuando todos se fueron, se acercó silenciosamente, siguiendo el ruido de donde se podía percibir que los actores hablaban para ubicar los camerinos y buscar a Logan.

Detrás del telón vio a varios de los actores celebrando con vino, el éxito de la obra, supuso Kendall. Iba a acercarse cuando la chica que interpretaba a Annabeth —ya con ropa casual— se le acercó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? —La chica preguntó confundida.

—K-Kendall Knight, un placer, su actuación fue muy cautivante, señorita —Kendall respondió nervioso pero ocultándolo en sus cumplidos.

—Camille Roberts, muchas gracias, pero ¿estás aquí por un autógrafo o algo así?

—Bueno… me gustaría hablar con Logan Mitchell.

—Logan es muy aislado y después de cada obra no sale de su camerino hasta que nos tenemos que ir al hotel, no creo que quiera recibir a un fan o algo así.

—¿Me puedes decir dónde está su camerino? Por favor.

Camille dudó por un rato pero al final accedió.

—Bien, si quieres perder tu tiempo… es la quinta puerta.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Kendall exclamó entusiasmado y se dirigió rápidamente al camerino de Logan.

Pensó en lo que debía decir, con lo que le había dicho Camille quedó más confundido. Llegó a la puerta, suspiro, «_relájate Kendall, tú puedes»_, se dijo a él mismo y tocó la puerta. No se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada a medias, y al empujarla ligeramente con su puño se abrió un poco, pudo admirar la pálida espalda del actor, porque al parecer se estaba cambiando, sacudió su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, no quería invadir la privacidad del chico, después volvió a tocar. Ésta vez el actor apareció, con su ropa casual, su camisa desabrochada de un par de botones, mostrando un poco de su pecho, mirando a Kendall con sus brillantes e inocentes ojos marrones, confundido, y una emoción diferente… miedo, o algo así.

—¿Q-quién eres? —preguntó nervioso y oh su voz sonaba aún más hermosa de cerca, según Kendall.

Kendall se tomó varios minutos para admirar al chico, perderse en sus ojos, mirar sus delicados labios rosas, apreciar su piel pálida. Logan sólo lo miraba confundido.

—Soy Kendall Knight… Vine… a felicitarte, por tu actuación… eres muy buen actor —Kendall se regañó a sí mismo por haber titubeado tanto.

—Gracias… Soy Logan Mitchell —Logan respondió aún nervioso. Y estrechó la mano de Kendall.

Durante esto, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos perdidos en los orbes del otro. Logan se estremeció, desde que el rubio se apareció en su puerta, le pareció raro que un guapísimo chico lo viniese a visitar a su camerino, no tardó en deducir que esto era una clase de broma o algo así.

—¿Logan? —Kendall interrumpió el trance de los dos.

—¿Sí?

—B-bueno… ¿te gustaría… tomar un café… pasar un rato, conmigo?

—No —Logan respondió con seriedad, y Kendall sintió como si le dieran un golpe en su estómago por el rechazo—. Quiero decir, no tengo tiempo y no me gusta salir con extraños que acabo de conocer —Logan aclaró y Kendall sintió un alivio.

—Es que… quiero conocerte

—¿Conocerme?

—Siento interrumpir pero, Logan, ya nos vamos —Camille, la coestrella de Logan, interrumpió la conversación y miró a Kendall por un corto tiempo, como estudiándolo.

—Claro, ya voy, sólo espera un momento.

—No tardes —y Camille se retiró.

—Bien, tengo que irme, pero fue un placer conocerte, Kendall —Logan tomó una mochila de su camerino, listo para irse.

—Espera, al menos… ¿puedes darme una oportunidad? ¿Me dejarías llamarte para que nos conozcamos?

Logan dudó, miró esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes de nuevo y siguió pensando, aún no confiaba en este extraño, suspiró e impulsivamente, respondió:

—Bueno —y le dio a Kendall su número de celular.

—Gracias —el rubio le mostró una sincera y tierna sonrisa, y Logan seguía perdiéndose en él, aunque aún estaba nervioso, sólo podía desear que nada de esto saliera mal, como en antiguas ocasiones…

* * *

Las horas pasaban, Logan, en su cuarto de hotel, trataba de concentrarse en el libro que leía pero simplemente no podía, sus pensamientos todavía vagaban, pensaba en el rubio de ojos verdes del teatro que lo había ido a visitar. Aún no llamaba… y habían pasado tres horas desde el termino de la función. Quizá había perdido el interés por haberse negado a la cita, o todo fue una farsa, Logan no sabía cuál de las dos cosas era cierta, pero se odió a sí mismo por mirar el teléfono, esperando el sonido del tono sólo para probar que no estaba solo. Dejó de ilusionarse, y el sueño lo venció.

Al despertar, alrededor de las 10:00 de la mañana, miró su teléfono, pues involuntariamente se había quedado dormido junto a el, vio tres llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido, observó el número y las tres llamadas perdidas de diferente hora, otra vez empezó a pensar en el atractivo chico de ayer, y de pronto el celular empezó a sonar, dejó que sonara unos segundos más, y contestó.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hola? ¡Logan! Qué bueno que respondes, siento haberte llamado tan tarde ayer, pero mi celular se descargó, entiendo que no hayas contestado, pero intenté dos veces más hoy, supongo que seguías dormido.

—Oh, está bien. Y sí, seguía dormido —Logan se alegró de que todo fuera un mal entendido, aparentemente no se olvidó de él.

—Lo de la cita… ¿lo pensaste?

Logan suspiró, pero sin más preámbulos, respondió:

—Sí, y acepto.

Kendall sintió felicidad, una hermosa sensación.

* * *

Durante algunas semanas, los días de ambos no fueron nada más que dulces momentos y sonrisas, después de las funciones restantes de Logan, se reunían para convivir en la cafetería cerca del teatro, o en el parque a algunas cuadras más del mismo, siempre gozando de la compañía del otro más de lo que ellos deseaban, ahora eran oficialmente amigos. Hablaban, durante horas, reían juntos, todo era perfecto.

Un día, algunas horas antes de la actuación de Logan, Kendall decidió ir a recogerlo para invitarlo a comer en un restaurante. Tocó la puerta, Logan abrió confundido y se sorprendió al ver que era su ahora amigo.

—¿Kendall?

—Logie… _—«elegí el mejor momento para llamarlo con un nombre de cariño, agh» Kendall _pensó quejándose_— _Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer a un restaurante cerca de aquí.

Logan se confundió con el sobrenombre pero decidió ignorarlo y prosiguió a responder.

—Me encantaría, pero ahora tengo dolor de cabeza y me gustaría descansar un poco, quizá otro día, lo siento Kendall.

Kendall bajó la mirada pero asintió, Logan notó un ligero dolor en sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, otro día, nos vemos —Kendall estaba listo para irse.

—Pero… _—_Kendall volteó_—_ podemos quedarnos aquí, a hablar o algo_ —_Y Logan se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, sus sentimientos por Kendall ya eran complicados para él.

—Bueno —Kendall volvió a sonreír.

Y nuevamente hablaron de muchas cosas, pero pronto el tema de conversación llegó a su fin, ambos actuaron con nerviosismo, Kendall rascándose su cabeza, Logan jugando con sus dedos.

Kendall se acercó ligeramente a Logan, alzó una de sus manos y tocó su mejilla, con la otra acarició ligeramente el pecho de Logan, éste cerro sus ojos por el tacto. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, ambos con los ojos cerrados, sus caras muy juntas, podían sentir la respiración del otro.

—Tienes que irte a la obra en una hora—Kendall interrumpió, susurrando.

—Es verdad —Logan se separó de Kendall y empezó a prepararse para su actuación.

Pero Kendall se volvió a acercar a él.

—Suerte —dijo en voz baja, depositó un suave beso en la frente del chico, y se retiró.

Logan quedó demasiado confundido.

* * *

Dos días después, Logan estaba tenso, sus cuatro funciones en ese estado habían llegado a su fin, una noche más en Nueva York y tendría que irse, todo era muy complicado por cierto chico rubio de ojos verdes.

Salió de su hotel, tomó un taxi para ir a la casa de Kendall, tenía que decirle que se iba, no sabía cómo, pero iba a hacerlo.

Cuando al fin llegó, admiró la casa regularmente grande para alguien que vive solo en una pequeña localidad, era claro que Kendall era de poseer cantidades voluminosas de dinero. Tocó la puerta, un par de chicos, un alto y un latino, abrieron la puerta. Logan empezó a cuestionar sobre quién eran ellos.

—¡Hola! —saludó el latino.

—Hola —respondió Logan.

—Soy Carlos, amigo de Kendall, es un gusto por fin conocer en persona al chico que vuelve loco a nuestro amigo —Carlos le estrechó la mano y Logan se sonrojó por el comentario—. Él es mi novio, James.

—Hola, un gusto conocer al famoso Logan Mitchell, del que Kendall está perdidamente enamorado —James le sonrió a Logan y estrechó su mano también, éste se ruborizó aún más.

—Un gusto conocerlos a ambos, pero vine aquí para hablar con Kendall ¿él está aquí?

—Claro que vienes a ver a tu adorado Kendall, nosotros venimos a visitarlo un rato, pero ya nos vamos, está en el jardín, al fondo, a un lado de las escaleras, la puerta de vidrió —explicó Carlos. Ambos chicos se retiraron y Logan partió hacia el lugar indicado.

Ahí se encontraba Kendall, sentado en la mesa pequeña y blanca de jardín, preparando café. Logan tocó la puerta de vidrio.

La mirada de Kendall se iluminó con alegría al ver a Logan en la puerta transparente, inmediatamente le abrió.

—Hola —Logan saludó con una sonrisa triste.

—Hola, mi amor —Kendall le sonrió cariñosamente.

Pero Logan pronto bajó la mirada y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Primero, ven aquí —Kendall se acercó a Logan, a centímetros de su cara, coloco ambas manos en las mejillas del pálido —. Dime qué es lo que sientes por mí.

—Kendall…

—Por favor Logan, responde.

—Kendall yo… Estoy sólo a la mitad después del punto sin retorno.

Y tomó un respiro. Kendall iba a cuestionar la extraña frase, pero Logan juntó sus delicados labios con los de él antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Era un beso cálido, dulce y suave, pero apasionado, una sensación que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes, desearon que nunca acabase, pero la falta de aire causó lo indeseable.

—Eso fue… increíble —Kendall articuló después del beso.

—Totalmente asombroso —Logan estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho por Kendall.

—Pero…sobre lo que te pregunté.

—Kendall, por favor, no cuestiones eso, sólo, no.

—Bien. ¿Quieres café?

—De acuerdo.

Se quedaron unos momentos ahí, en la mesa de jardín, bebiendo sus cafés, con sus miradas abajo y sin dirigirse una palabra. Los dos estaban muy ocupados pensando en las complicaciones que invadían sus mentes últimamente.

—Está oscureciendo, vayamos a adentro —Kendall dijo y Logan asintió.

Se fueron a la sala principal, y se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

—Kendall… ¿responderías algo, incluso si yo no quise responder?

—¿Sobre lo que yo siento por ti? No tengo por qué ocultártelo. Desde el estreno de la obra, yo no quería ir, estuve ahí porque Carlos y James me convencieron, pero estoy agradecido, porque ahí te conocí. Me perdí en tu belleza, en tu actuación, ante mis ojos en ese momento fuiste simplemente perfecto, eres perfecto, para mí, sin duda. Hace años que no estoy interesado en una relación, creí estar enamorado hace unos años pero ni siquiera en ese entonces lo estuve. Y luego te vi a ti, mi corazón latía fuerte mientras te veía actuando en el escenario, vi dos veces la obra, y admirarte fue lo que más hice durante las dos funciones. Todas esas semanas he estado muy confundido, preguntándome qué es lo que siento, Carlos me lo insinuó desde que le dije que me pareciste hermoso, siempre tuvo razón, simplemente…

Kendall ya no pudo decir más, así que empezó a acariciar a Logan, partiendo desde su cara, dándole suaves caricias, recorriendo con sus delicados dedos el cuerpo del pálido, y a Logan le fascinaron. Los toques llegaron a su fin en la cintura del pelinegro, y éste comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

—Logan…

—¿Alguna vez has visto al miedo a la cara y dicho: ya no me importa?

—Logan… ¿qué tratas…?

Pero los labios de Logan sobre los de Kendall, moviéndose en sincronía, volvieron a dejar otra frase inconclusa. Se aferró al cuello de Kendall, y éste a la cintura del pálido. De nuevo fue romántico, pero los besos subieron de intensidad, al grado de juguetonas mordidas de parte de Kendall y gemidos provenientes de la boca de Logan.

El rubio se separó de los labios del pálido para trasladar sus besos a su cremoso cuello. Dio ligeros besitos, haciéndolo romántico. Repitió el proceso durante un rato, y empezó a morder. Simples mordidas delicadas, mostrar el cariño era la intención. Logan gemía por las acciones de Kendall, flexionó su cabeza hacía atrás un poco para permitirle más acceso.

Kendall recostó a Logan cuidadosamente en el sillón, y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente.

Logan se separó, para admirar los bellos ojos de su amante.

—Estamos sólo a la mitad después del punto sin retorno. La punta del iceberg. El sol antes de la quemada. El trueno antes del relámpago. Y el respiro antes de la frase. ¿Alguna vez has echado un puño lleno de brillo en el aire? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?

Las frases de Logan volvieron a confundir al rubio. Y nuevamente sus cuestionamientos no pronunciados fueron interrumpidos por el pálido, ya que empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kendall, éste gimió cuando los dedos de Logan hicieron contacto con su piel. Pronto se deshizo de la camisa, arrojándola al suelo. Y depositó besos en el pecho desnudo de Kendall, el ojiverde sólo gozaba del momento mientras gemía.

Logan volvió a besar desesperadamente a Kendall, y éste ya no pudo resistir más y levantó la camisa informal de Logan, dejando su pecho al descubierto. El rubio se tomó un momento para apreciar la pálida, delicada y suave piel del pelinegro, acto seguido, se acercó de nuevo a Logan, rodeando la espalda del pálido con sus brazos y comenzó a dar tiernos besos en uno de sus hombros. Los besitos pronto se transformaron en ligeras mordidas que le provocaban gemidos a Logan, para Kendall estos sonidos eran simplemente bellísimos.

El maratón de mordidas terminó, y Kendall se aferró más a Logan, intensificando el abrazo. Acercó su boca hacía el oído del pelinegro.

—Te amo —el rubio susurró con delicadeza.

Logan abrió sus ojos con sorpresa —anteriormente los tenía cerrados— y se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

—¿Logan? —cuestionó Kendall, preocupado.

—No.

—Logan, ¿qué pasa?

—No puedo creer que estuve a punto de hacer eso.

—¡Logan!

—Me tengo que ir Kendall, vine aquí a decírtelo: me voy de Nueva York, no volveré.

—Pero… Logan —los ojos de Kendall empezaron a lucir brillosos por las lágrimas a punto de derramar.

—Lo siento. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal.

—¡¿Mal!? Te gusto, no puedes mentir. Y yo acabo de decirte que te amo ¿por qué te aferras tanto en negarlo todo? Nada de lo que hicimos fue un error.

—Tú no me conoces…

—¿No te conozco? Eres Logan Mitchell, 21 años, tu color favorito es el rojo, eres tímido e inseguro, siempre te ha gustado actuar y tienes talento para ello, tu mejor amiga es Camille Roberts y sé que la quieres mucho. Pero no me importa, no tengo que conocerte en todos los aspectos para amarte, entiéndelo Logan.

—No sabes que mis padres no me aceptaron de la manera que quería cuando se enteraron de mi sexualidad, no pude soportar que me trataran diferente, así que huí. En ese entonces tenía novio, él pasó por lo mismo, así que huimos juntos, robó dinero de sus padres, eran ricos, tuvimos lo suficiente por un tiempo, incluso conseguimos un pequeño apartamento, creí haber sido muy feliz, hasta que empezó a salir más de lo normal, tenía trabajo en una tienda, y me engañó con alguien que era trabajador de ahí.

—Logan… —Kendall, impactado, trató de parar la declaración de Logan.

Pero éste siguió:

—Discutí con él, y me golpeó. Tomé algo de dinero, y me fui sin que se diera cuenta. Planeaba volver con mis padres, aunque sabía que no me aceptarían pero igual lo hice, por suerte conocí a Camille. Después de hacernos buenos amigos me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí, pero ella ya sabía que soy gay así que ahora simplemente somos como hermanos, viví con ella durante mucho tiempo, sus padres son igual de amables como ella. Le hablé sobre mi pasión por la actuación, y ella se ofreció a llevarme a su clase de actuación e inscribirme. Aprendí mucho, y el maestro era joven, empezó a portarse diferente conmigo, lo ignoré, pero una vez quiso propasarse, por suerte logré escapar de sus intenciones. Le conté a Camille y ella se convenció de que era su culpa, hizo que los dos dejáramos las clases, y así es como estamos en esta obra, así es ella, conoce a mucha gente con una vida desdichada pero con talento, y les da apoyo. Cuando conoció al que escribió la obra, después de mí, fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de formar este proyecto, todos los actores los fuimos encontrando con el tiempo, y empezamos a formar lo que somos ahora con dedicación. Soy feliz gracias a eso, pero mi vida sigue viéndose llena de cosas desagradables en el amor. Amaba a mi primer novio, y me hizo eso. Me ha pasado que cuando creo que por fin encontré alguien para amar, me pasa algo que me demuestra que no es así. Ya no quiero que me busquen por aburrimiento y sólo para una noche. A sólo a la mitad después del punto del olvido. El reloj de arena en la mesa. La caminata antes de correr —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Frases de una de las obras escritas por nuestro guionista estrella, he aprendido a aplicarlas en mi vida. Me tengo que ir Kendall, fue un gusto conocerte —y lentamente se retiró hacía la puerta.

—Logan, no, por favor espera, siento todo lo que te ha pasado, de verdad, pero…

No terminó lo que decía, el sonido de la puerta cerrada lo interrumpió. Escuchó que llovía, y dedujo que Logan no podría ir lejos debido a eso.

Kendall pensó en una táctica para poder hacerle entender a su amado Logan que él no es como toda esa gente que lo ha lastimado, pensó mucho hasta la madrugada. Pronto el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido en el sillón.

Cuando amaneció, despertó confundido, pero inmediatamente recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior. Tomó sus llaves, y las de su carro, partió lo más rápido posible al hotel donde Logan se alojaba.

Cuando llegó, le informaron que el muchacho se había ido desde muy temprano. Sintió una horrible sensación, como si su vida se fuese a acabar.

Resignado, decepcionado, y con lágrimas que ya no paraban, regresó a su casa. Entró, se acercó a la mesa, y la golpeo con sus puños, permaneció así con la cabeza agachada aún llorando, lo único que pensaba era una simple pregunta: ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Logan Mitchell, el chico por el cual sentía un irrevocable amor?

* * *

**A/N: Listo :D ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial tú, Fer ^^ Espero no haber sido tan gráfica en la historia de la obra pero quería plasmar bien como Kendall admiraba a Logan, y me gusta narrar lo mejor posible el contexto, en fin, dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, etc. Eso me hace feliz, bye ;) **


End file.
